The Destined One
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: Follow Izayoi as he solve the meaning of life with Hamuko and Minato by his side as they fight Shadows during the Dark Hour. Destiny awaits them with the help from S.E.E.S and their Persona's. Will Izayoi's destiny save the world from ending? Strong Izayoi, IzayoiXHamukoXYukariXMitsuru. Is this Izayoi's last fight?
1. Chapter 1: Contracts

**Hi, everyone my names ArtLotus, i hope you like this fanfic as i work very hard to make this. Review if you will. Thank you very much. Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**

* * *

The Destined One

[Mondaiji tachi ga isekai Kara kuru sou desu yo? + Persona 3]

**_Time never waits.  
It delivers all equally to the same end._**

**_You, who wish to safeguard the future  
However limited it may be..._**

**_You will be given one year;_**

**_go forth without falter,  
with your heart as your guide..._**

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

There's a female student holding a gun while saying "*gasp* *gasp*" "I just...put it to my head... And pull the trigger... No chickening out..."She lift the gun to her head and... "No... I can't!" She throws away the gun.

There are 3 figures in a train as it was headed for Iwatodai. The first figure is a teenage boy by the looks of his school uniform as over it was a black trenchcoat with a hood over his head so that nobody could see his . He was viewing the sites of the night sky through the windows of the train while waiting for the train to stop at Iwatodai. The second figure is a teenage boy too but he has dark blue hair, light blue eyes and a light build. He is shown with his hands in his pockets and he wears a pair of earphones that is the color of silver on his ears. He also wears the same school uniform as the first figure. He was standing beside the hooded boy.

The third figure is a teenage girl by the age of 17 she has auburn hair which she always has in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII, She has a pale complexion and striking red eyes and she wears the same earphones as the second figure but her color is red. She also wears a school uniform. She was sitting behind the two boys while listening to her earphones to pass the time.

The hooded boy stops his viewing and then sighs as he then talks to the blue haired boy beside him. "Minato, do you think they'll chase me?" He questioned as the blue haired boy now named Minato looked at him. "You already know they will chase you all around the school just so they can get your autograph from their favourite idol singer or maybe they'll ask you on a date, Izayoi-senpai if you didn't wear your hood that is." He answered as the now named Izayoi sighed. "Yeah, I know that. I can't just wear my hood all the time, that's just isn't me. My new song is coming up and I think I'll give them for being my fans." He said as Minato nods at him. "Anyway, how do you think about the school?" He asked as Izayoi answered. "We'll just have to find out Minato, I feel this is going to be a fun school." He said to Minato. "We'll just have to find out…" He said repeating the word as Izayoi nodded at him. Then Izayoi viewed through the windows again while Minato waited near the exit of the train.

The brown haired girl however was just sitting, listening to her favourite song by her favourite solo singer who is famous all around Japan. He's name is Izayoi Sakamaki as she was he's number one fan. "Huh?" She said to herself, that's when she stares at the two teenage boys that was standing and before talking.

She stares at the hooded boy cause there was something familiar about him but she can't piece it together, while that was happening Minato stares at Izayoi too cause he was the only friend he got since he was a child. There were the best of friends until that incident happens where his parents passed away but Izayoi's parent passed away earlier than him and that was eleven years ago.

Since then Izayoi was alone but he wasn't going to give up on life and think negative, No! His parents didn't want that for him so he searched a job for a kid his age until his grandfather adopted him and offer Izayoi on selling candies that he made. Izayoi was happy since then until a certain blue haired boy as the same age as him walks in front of him and asks  
"Can you be my friend?" Izayoi was confused but looks at him and understands that the kid doesn't have many friends so he says. "Ok it sounds like fun! What's your name? And do you want to buy a candy?" The blue haired boy was shocked by his answer because every kid that he asked to be his friend said. "No you're a lonely boy why would I want to be friends with you." They all said that as he was alone. "Thank you for being my friend, my name is Minato Arisato what's your name?" The blue haired boy said with a slight smile on his face.

Izayoi answered "My name is Izayoi Sakamaki, and no problem Minato I always be your friend ok?" Izayoi smiled at him and held up his hand and ask "Can we shake hands?" Minato nods and shake hands with him.

That is the day that he meets Minato it was normal though but as he said it was fun. He chuckles remembering that once funny moment it was during snow day, Izayoi and Minato were playing snowballs until Izayoi hits Minato's balls by accident. He remembers Minato's face when he thrown that snowball it was hilarious. That memory will forever be imbedded in his mind.

The brown haired girl stands up from her sit and sighed. Tired expression written all over her face having to sit in the train for hours.

She rub her red eyes, as she get up, the train suddenly slowed down making her wobbly as she falls, ready for the impact she closed her eyes, she would had fell down not for a hand that grab hers and keeps her steady.

"Be careful next time ok?" A person said. She looked at the person who saved her as he was the same boy that was talking to the blue haired boy next to him. She can't see him as he wears a hood over his head but under the hood she can see his purple eyes that were staring at her. "You're always the gentleman, huh?" Someone said behind the hooded boy that saved her. She recognised him as she remembers that he was with the hooded boy.

The train seemed to slow down a bit but is still moving and the Train Conductor said in a speaker "Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered." "We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai...

That's when Izayoi, Minato and the girl saw a blue butterfly flying gently at the same time. Minato and the auburn haired girl were slightly surprised but keep calm except Izayoi "Hmm... I think this is gonna be fun." Izayoi said to himself, smirking. The Train Announcement said "Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

Izayoi, Minato and the girl figure pick up their bags and came out of the train, then a few minutes they were at the entrance of the station. "We arrived late and it's almost midnight." Izayoi said as the clock in the station reach 12 o'clock, everything changed. The girl and Minato's earphone suddenly went off, the sky turned green, water changed to blood and every electronic completely shut down. "Huh?" Izayoi said with narrowed eyes.

Something about the atmosphere seems odd...

"I think it would probably be best if we hurry to the dorm don't you agree?" Izayoi asked the two of them. "I agree…" Minato answered, "How about you, young lady?" Izayoi ask the auburn haired girl. "I agree too it doesn't feel right" She answered to Izayoi.

"Well...what are we waiting for let's go before 'things' got a little tricky." Izayoi said before he walks away with the two of them. The girl gasped. "Wha...?" As she, Minato and Izayoi noticed-like objects lining the deserted city...

They saw the moon. It's an **eerily gigantic moon...**

**Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai dorm...**

"This is the dorm mentioned in our admission pamphlet right?" The girl said to the two boys that were in front of her. "Yes this is the dorm... Well let's go in I'm tired from that train ride." Izayoi then opens the door and steps inside with Minato and the brown haired girl following him shortly after...

After they walk in the door, the lounge was dark. Until a voice surprised them. "Welcome. You're late. I've been waiting a long time." An unknown boy with blue hair says to them wearing a black and white stripe clothes as he then holds two pieces of books out to Minato and the brown haired girl. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract. There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions." The unknown boy said with a smile.

Something is written on the papers he's holding out to the two of them.

**"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."**  
Below it is a blank to sign their names...

She and Minato look at each other and then wrote their names on the papers, Izayoi and Minato watch the girl right after she writes her name, they were shocked about her name more or less than Minato as her name is Hamuko Arisato. After Minato got over his shock he writes his name. "So Hamuko is your name huh?" Izayoi asked Hamuko as she nods her head "Yes that's my name why do you ask?" She answered the she asked him. "Nothing, that's a beautiful name Hamuko-chan." Izayoi said as Hamuko doesn't know why she is blushing but somehow she likes when he calls her name like that.

"What about me?" Izayoi asked the unknown boy. "You're a special one." The unknown boy said while he smile slightly and then he snaps his finger and out came a book, he holds it out to Izayoi as it was different from the two as the book color is golden while Minato and Hamuko are red.

Something is written on Izayoi's paper but it is different from the two of them. Izayoi looks at the book then at the unknown boy. The unknown boy says "Don't worry it says that you will take full responsibility for all of your actions including the two of them." he points to Minato and Hamuko.

"Well I like challenges." Izayoi said then writes his name on the paper as Hamuko peak to see his name but she couldn't as Minato was in front of her. After that the unknown boy said "...Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins..."

The unknown boy disappeared, as if melting into the **darkness**...

Suddenly a voice was heard by the three. "Who's there!?" Someone said. All of a sudden a girl in a pink high school uniform appeared before them and says "How can you be...But it's...! Don't tell me..." The girl is holding something that looks like a gun...

But a voice stopped her, "Takeba wait!" Someone said. "…!" The first girl was shocked at the voice. Suddenly, the lights come back on and so does Minato and Hamuko mp3's. Hamuko then hears another song that's not her playing, and she realizes that Minato also has an mp3 around his neck. He was listening to a song called 'Burn my Dead' if she's not mistaking. It was also reveal that a red hair girl was the one who stop the gun carrying girl. "The lights…" The first girl said to herself. The three can now see the first girl as she has short, light-brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped choker.

"I didn't think that the three of you would arrive so late." The other girl said as she has long, dark red hair and matching color eyes. She wears the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, save for the Gekkoukan jacket and a different white blouse, a big red ribbon and black knee-high boots with high heels. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo I'm one of the students live in this dorm." She added. "Who are they?" the first girl asked. "They're transfer students it was a last minute decision to assign them here. The two boys will eventually be moved to a room in the boy's dorm meanwhile the girl will be moved to a room in the girl's dorm." She said to her. "Is it okay for them to be here?" She said, "I guess we'll see, this is Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior this spring, just like you three." Mitsuru said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Yukari." Yukari said introducing herself to them.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Hamuko Arisato, I hope we can get along!" Hamuko said greeting her with a smile while bowing. "Minato Arisato, Nice to meet you." Minato said also greeting her while bowing, "My name is Izayoi Sakamaki, It's a pleasure to meet you, Yukari-chan." Izayoi said greeting her but it is different from the two as he takes her hand and kissing it at the back of it. Yukari was surprised and blush at the kiss, after that she touched the area where he kissed it, It felt warm. "Izayoi Sakamaki…?" Hamuko, Yukari and Mitsuru said mentally shocked as that was the name of their favourite singer but they left the thought as he could be born with the same name. Mitsuru listen to his songs sometimes when she got nothing to do or was doing her work at home while listening to it as she loves his singing and at times she watched his live concert on the TV.

"...Uh" She said hesitated "Nice to meet you three too. I got a question, why do you carry a gun?" Izayoi asked narrowing his eyes a bit, "Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby...Well not a hobby, but..." Yukari said hesitant, "You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course." Mitsuru said, "It's getting late, you three should get some rest. You'll two find your rooms on the 2nd floor while Hamuko-san here on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there." Mitsuru said slightly looking at Izayoi. "Ok, let's go Minato." Izayoi said while walking straight to the stairs,"Hai, Izayoi-senpai." Minato answered before following Izayoi upstairs.

"Hey! Wait up you guys I have to show you two to your rooms first." Yukari said following them along with Hamuko."Hmm... Sakamaki Izayoi-kun eh? Well his interesting." Mitsuru said smiling before going upstairs to get some shut eye.

**Dormitory, 2nd floor hallway, at the furthest door…**

"This is it... You two, Izayoi-kun your room is here while Minato is right in front you it's pretty easy to remember huh?...Since it's right at the end of the hall. " Yukari said showing the boys their rooms. "Thanks, Yukari-chan and goodnight" Izayoi said before going to his room and close the door. "Thank you Yukari-san" Minato said before also going to his room.

"No problem." Yukari answered then she goes upstairs next to show Hamuko her own room.

**Dormitory, 3rd floor hallway, at the furthest door…**

"Well this is it Hamuko-chan it's the same as the boys cause it's pretty easy to remember and it's right at the end of the hall." She said showing her room. "So, any questions?" Yukari questioned. "Um…I signed a contract…" Hamuko said nervously. "What are you talking about? ...C'mon, it's not funny." Yukari said as she doesn't seem to know what Hamuko is talking about. "Um…Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?" She asked concerning about something. "What do you mean?" Hamuko asked, tilting her head.

"You know what I- …Never mind. It seems like you're alright. Well better get going…" She said as she walked away but she turns around to face her. "Um… I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." Yukari said to her. "Thank you, Yukari-chan and goodnight." Hamuko said waving goodnight to Yukari before going into her room as Yukari walked down the stairs…

In Izayoi's Room…

_"There's a camera here, so they think they can spy on us all day, Huh?"_ Izayoi said mentally as he looked at the camera from his bed. The camera can't see him looking because of his hood. "School…We'll just have to see…" He mutters under his breath as he then fell asleep to get ready for his first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2: Gekkoukan High School

**Hi boys and girls this is ArtLotus here, This is the new chapter of The Destined One. I hope you enjoy it and review if you will. Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**

* * *

**_April 7, 2009_**

**_Tuesday_**

**EarlyMorning**

"Huh, better wake up or not I'll be late for school and it's the first day after all." Izayoi said as he gets up from his bed and wears the school uniform with a little touch of his own as over it was the same black trenchcoat from before with a hood attached to it. "Now to wait for the girls and Mina—" He stop his sentence when a knock on the door got his attention from outside of his room. "It's us. Are you awake? Can we come in?" Izayoi knows that it was Yukari's voice saying that. "Ok, you can come in." Izayoi answered as he lifted his hood up over his head, Just in time as Yukari opens the door as he could see that Hamuko and Minato were behind her as the three goes in with Yukari going first, Hamuko and then Minato.

"Good Morning! Mitsuru-Senpai ask me to take and show you the way to the school. Are you ready to go?" She asked him. "Good Morning!" Hamuko said smiling as she greets him good morning. "Good morning, Izayoi-senpai do you sleep well?" Minato asked beside Izayoi's bed as Izayoi pick up his school bag and walk past the three of them as he stopped just outside of his room. "Good morning Yukari-chan, Hamuko-chan you two look beautiful today." He said smiling at the three as but they couldn't see his face cause of the hood but Yukari and Hamuko blushed at his compliment as they turn their heads around so that he couldn't see their blushing faces. "Good morning to you too Minato and yes I slept well yesterday. Well, what are you three waiting for? Let's go or not we're gonna be late for the first day of school." He said to them. "You're right C'mon, hurry and get ready!" Yukari said as she forget about the time as the four rushed to the train station.

Inside the New City passenger train "Anezahuru"…

"We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?" She said to the three of them as Izayoi was besides her with Hamuko standing next to him. "So if the monorail is the only way to get to school then we have to get there in a crowded train everyday right?" He asked her as she sheepishly nods as she doesn't thought about that before. "Well it is the only way to get there." Yukari said with a sweatdrop. "Then we have to wake up early so that we're the first one to board the train." Izayoi said to them with a sigh. "Wake up early is not on my schedule of waking up…" Minato said to himself as he was just in time to sit in the train.

"This is my favourite part… when it feels like you're gliding over the sea." Yukari said as she looks at the sea below her through the train's window. "Yeah, you're right it feels like you're gliding over the sea." Hamuko said agreeing with her as Yukari nods at her. "Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle. Oh, look, you can see it now!" She said as she showed them the school.

**School Ground**

The three was amazed on what they saw. "Wow…" Hamuko said her eyes sparkling like a kid in Christmas Eve. They just arrive at the school ground the sight of the school is impressive enough and they've wondered what else is in store for them in the school.

"Mornin'!" A female student said greeting Yukari. "Morning!" Yukari said greeting her back. "Well, here we are…Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!" She said welcoming them to the school. "This is going to be fun!" Izayoi said to himself as the four of them went inside. With many other students greeting Yukari as she greets them back.

"You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left." Yukari said as she showed them the way to the Faculty Office. "…And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?" She asked them. "Which class are you in, Yukari-chan?" Izayoi asked her. "Me? I dunno… I haven't looked at the classroom assignments yet." She answered as she then looked worried. "Hey… About last night…Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ...See you later." She said saying goodbye to them as she takes her leave.

The three of them looked around the hall as they saw two people talking. "Hey, Kaz… Why are you wearing your P.E uniform!? School just started! You really oughtta find somewhere to change into some normal clothes!" An angry girl said lecturing him. "Ehh, I guess…Okay, okay, fine. Quit glaring at me like that… Hey, where's the bulletin board with the homerooms posted…?" He asked her. "It's RIGHT THERE! You're in class F, Kaz. I'm in a different homeroom, so I can't keep an eye on you… *sigh* I worry about you sometimes." The angry girl worrying about her friend as Hamuko giggles while Izayoi chuckles with Minato slightly chuckling with him.

As they make their way to the office, a crowd of students were gathered in front of the bulletin board and it catches Hamuko's attention. Getting a better look, she sees that it is the class rosters. She looks for her name, but didn't find it, so she look for it again and finally find it, and she also find Izayoi and Minato's name on it. After she was done she looked around for the two boys as she couldn't find them until someone call behind her. "Hamuko-chan we're over here!" Someone call her as she spotted Izayoi at the hallway leading to the Faculty Office with Minato beside him.

She immediately runs towards as she stopped in front of them. "Sorry I'm just checking what class we're gonna be in and guess what? We're all in the same class!" She said excitedly as she smiles at them. "No problem Hamuko-chan, I'm glad that you've checked the board for us, it'll be easier for us now that we're together. Let's go to the Faculty Office to meet our homeroom teacher." He said as he went to the Faculty Office with the two following behind him.

"This must be the Faculty Office." Izayoi said as he glanced up at the sign above the door as it says 'Faculty Office'. He slides the door as the three went inside. The three look around to find their homeroom teacher as a certain female teacher spotted them as she walked towards them. "Oh, are you three the new students?" She asked them as they nodded at her. "Sakamaki Izayoi, Minato Arisato and Minato Arisato… 11th grade, correct? Wow you've two lived in a lot of different places… Let see…In 1999… That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" She gasped as she looked at Minato and Hamuko worriedly. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand." She said feeling sympathy for Hamuko and Minato.

Next she reads about Izayoi's. "Well, Izayoi you've lived in a lot of different places the same as the two… Let see…In 1998… That was, eleven years ago? Your parents-" She again gasped as she then looked at Izayoi. "I'm so sorry…" She said apologizing to him. "Don't apologize, they had a wonderful time spending their remaining time with me and that makes them happy enough." Izayoi said sadly as he remembers the past and the fun time they've had while the teacher smiled at him. "I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." She said to them. "Thanks, it's a pleasure." Izayoi said to her in response. "Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me." Toriumi said as she goes to the auditorium with the three following her as they arrived they each took a seat.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means…" The Principal continues with his speech…

It took all of Hamuko's will power not to fall asleep, her head was already starting to fall of course, if she falls asleep who knows what punishment she will get, she look to her left and saw Minato daydreaming, well she think he is. She look to the right and sees Izayoi was bored out of his seat by the speech as she saw that he was talking to himself.

Izayoi and Hamuko sat in the middle row while Minato sat in front of them. There are three empty seats, as Minato sits in the left, Hamuko sit in the middle and Izayoi sit in the right.

"What is this?" Izayoi said to himself as he was bored of the principal speech until a student pokes his shoulder. "Psst…Hey…" The student whispers behind Izayoi as he was trying to get Izayoi's attention as it too gets Hamuko and Minato attention as they quietly listen to their conversation. "What…?" Izayoi said to the student behind him. "You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together with two other people. Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" The student questioned.

_"Boyfriend…? Huh, well I'm bored and I like to mess with people so…yeah."_ He said mentally as he then glanced at the back of his seat at where the student was as he answered the question. "She does have a boyfriend." He said to him. "Man, I knew it…I mean, why wouldn't she? ...Wait how well do you know her? He asked as a voice interrupted him.

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class…" A teacher from another class said as the student gets back on his seat to not get caught by the teacher. "Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" She said with a scowl to them. Izayoi hear lots of people talking…as he just stayed in his seat waiting for the Ceremony to end and then go back to his class with Hamuko and Minato.

**After School…**

Classroom

"Huh, now ends the first day of school. What have I learned?" He asked himself. "Some subjects on reading, for the teacher to questioned at a later day." He sighed as he looked at the ceiling of the class as he then looked to see Minato getting up from his seat. Izayoi sat up and heads towards him as Minato stares at him coming his way. "Minato, do you want to explore? We still haven't explored in the city yet." He asked as Minato nods at him as they set to go out until a voice broke their journey.

"Guys, wait for me!" Hamuko said as Izayoi and Minato turn to her. "Yes? Hamuko-chan?" Izayoi asked her. "I want to come with you guys to explore the city." She answered as Izayoi smile. "Ok, let's go." He said as the three of them went to get out of class but a student stopped their advances as he came in front of them. " 'Sup, dude?! How's it goin'? He asked as he wears a baseball cap, an untucked school uniform and he also wears an opened jacket. "Who are you?" Izayoi asked as he looked at him.

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya three. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid…So I wanted to say, "Hey."…See what a nice guy I am!" He said introducing himself. "The name's Izayoi Sakamaki." Izayoi stated as he extended his hand to Junpei as he took it. "Minato Arisato."He states as he then shake hands with Junpei. "Hamuko Arisato, Nice to meet you, Junpei" Hamuko said as she bows her head. "Nice to meet you too, Hamuko." He replied to her. "Are you two twins?" Junpei asked Minato and Hamuko. "No, maybe it's just a coincidence we have the same last name." Hamuko said as Minato nods agreeing with her theory. Then Yukari walks towards them.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again." Junpei said as Yukari sigh. "At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" She said to him as Junpei sweatdrop. "What? But, I was just bein' friendly." He said telling her the truth. "If you say so." Yukari said as she then looked to the three. "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom…"She said to them. "It's a coincidence or maybe it must be fate." Izayoi said sarcastically in response to her.

"Fate? Yeah, right Izayoi-kun." She said as she slightly chuckle. "Still, I'm a little surprised." She stated. "Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei said feeling ignored. "By the way, I heard you four came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!" He stated as Yukari look surprised. "Wh-What are you talking about!?" She asked in slight anger. "We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it!? Now you have me worried…" She took a deep breath as she then looked at the three freshmen.

"Hey…You didn't say anything to anyone about… you know what, did you?" She asked as the three freshmen shook their heads. "No, we didn't tell anybody." Izayoi said adding their answer to her. "Okay, good. Seriously…Don't say anything about last night, alright?" She stated at them as Junpei look shocked. "…" He looked at them wide eyed. "Wh-What?" She asked worriedly.

"L-Last night…?" Junpei said shockingly confused. "W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just met them yesterday and there's absolutely nothing between us!" She said truthfully as her finger mysteriously pointed at Izayoi who was slightly surprised as he smirked. "Really? Yukari-chan, then why are you pointing at me? You really think that there's nothing between us?" He asked sarcastically as Yukari looks at her finger as she blushed and look angrily at him as she turns her head around to hide her blush.

Everyone who was watching them mostly the male students were shocked beyond belief as Yukari the popular girl in their school for the first time in all her school years blushed. They never seen her even once blushed as they tried desperately to make her blush on asking her on dates but she rejected them. But she was now blushing because of the hooded boy who they've heard was a freshman and just started school today as all the boys who were in the class glared crossly at him as Izayoi looked at them as he gave them a peace sign with his fingers.

"Geez…I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!" She said as she glanced at Izayoi and then she leave, but before she could Izayoi called her. "Yukari-chan, wait!" He said walking to her as Yukari turns around to meet him. "Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid…" Junpei said while Izayoi confront with Yukari.

"What do you want, Izayoi-kun?" She asked as Izayoi answered. "You did say you have something to take care of for the archery team. Do you have any available room in your archery team?" He asked as Yukari look surprised at the question as she remembers that there was one spot left in the archery team. "Yes, the archery team is searching for one more to join them. Do you perhaps want to join the archery team?" She asked curiously as everyone in the class heard them as they listened in on their conversation.

"Yes I want to join in your archery team if that's okay with you?" He said as Yukari smile at him. "I'm okay with it I'll sign you up as tomorrow you will demonstrate your archery to us, how's that sound?" She stated as Izayoi nods at her. "That'll be perfect but if there is a problem with your archery team and they can't attend tomorrow then I can come another day, ok?" Izayoi said as Yukari nodded as she waves at him and the rest of the two as she takes her leave.

"Why joined the archery team, Izayoi-kun?" Hamuko asked as she tilted her head cutely which makes Izayoi want to hug her. "Well, I joined because I like archery and it's been a long time since I shoot a bow." Izayoi answered. "How long?" She asked him. "Six month or less, I guess." Izayoi said as Hamuko nodded with Minato and Junpei followed her nod. Junpei then smiled. "But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you three! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man!" He said pointing at Izayoi. "And you're pretty popular yourself too Hamuko-tan! They said you're pretty cute! Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!" Junpei said excitedly.

"Anyway, do you three need a guide to show you around the city?" He asked as they all look at each other. "Sure, it'll be fine." Izayoi answered as Junpei smile. "Alright! Let's start with the closest place, the Mall!" He said as he dragged them around town and was showed the area by Junpei, they all head back to the dorm after saying goodbye to Junpei.

**Evening**

"Now that was fun don't you think?" Izayoi said to the two. "Yeah, it was fun can we go to the mall sometime?" Hamuko asked as he and Minato nodded at her. "It was enjoying." Minato said as the three walk in through the dorm. "Welcome back, you three." Mitsuru said as they can see Mitsuru sitting in the lobby couch reading a book.

"I trust you're tour of Port Island gone smoothly?" She asked looking up at them from her book. "Hey, senpai! Yes it was fun!" Hamuko answered as she smiled at her. "Well, I'm going to bed how about you Hamuko-chan?" Izayoi asked as she answered. "Yeah, I'm gonna go to my room." She stated as Izayoi looked at Minato next. "Minato?" He said to him. "Definitely." He simple answered as the three walk up the stairs and went to their own rooms.

**Night time**

Mitsuru was still in the lounge, as she reads information about their new guesses, but the more interesting is about Izayoi Sakamaki, not that Minato and Hamuko isn't interesting as well, but he's hiding something, she knows it. "_But what…? What is he hiding…more importantly what is he hiding under his hood? I've heard his name before but I can't remember where…and looks like Minato is his best friend since they were children."_ Mitsuru kept thinking until a voice stops her and got her attention. She looked to see a confident-looking student who has short silver hair, grey eyes skin of pale complexion and wears a white band-aid above his left eye. He wears a slightly modified school uniform of the Gekkoukan High School, where he replaces the standard jacket with a red sweater vest. He also wears black leather gloves.

"I'm going out for a bit." He asked. "…Hm?" She stares at him. "Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on." He stated. "…I know. People who had no problem before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome…I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…" She said as the confident-looking student answered. "Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time…" He said. "You have a one track mind…Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can…" She stated to him.

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice. But why are still reading that data? Even if you keep reading they won't answer all your questions." He said to her. "I know but their backgrounds are very odd… but the most interesting is Izayoi Sakamaki, after he turned 15 years old, his data was completely gone even I don't know how to find it. He's hiding something and I tend to find out." She said as Akihiko look surprised as he then smirk. "What's this? The Ice Queen of the Kirijo Group interested in a boy…what a surprise. You know I think he's stronger than he looks and I like to see it for myself. Well…bye." He said as he quickly exits the dorm, not to be executed by her. "*sigh* This isn't a game, Akihiko…" She said as she blushed slightly and then gets back to reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Velvet Room

**Hi, boys and girls it's ArtLotus here. I'm sorry i update this chapter late it's because i have to do preparation for next year. So please forgive me ok? Well i hope you like this chapter and review it ok? Ja'ne! ArtLotus out! **

* * *

**April 8th, 2009**

**Wednesday**

**Early Morning**

Hamuko walk back and forth, as she desperately needed a company, she prefers to have some company with her than just walking alone by herself to school, but no one seems to come downstairs as Minato went to school early to get some shut eye. As she kept thinking, Izayoi walk down stairs as Hamuko beam happily at seeing him. "What's the matter, Hamuko-chan?" Izayoi asked upon seeing Hamuko. "Um…Wanna go to school together?" She asked as she was begging mentally as to let Izayoi go with her.

"You don't want to walk to school alone, right?" He said smirking as Hamuko blush embarrassed on how he figure that out, as she stick out her tongue at him which causes him to chuckle. "So can you please…go to school with me?" She asked pouted as Izayoi walk past her and stopped just in front of the dorm's exit as he turns his head at her. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He said smiling at her as Hamuko brighten and then follows him to school.

**School Ground**

_"Hm…What's this?"_ Izayoi asked mentally as he stopped and hears two girls gossiping which got Hamuko to stop as she looks at him. "Did you hear the rumor…?" The gossiping student asked her friend. "Oh, um…something about…a bathroom?" She answered. "N-No! Not that one! I mean the story about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, "It's coming…it's coming…!" She stated as her friend listened to her story. "Huh, How about that." She said casually. "You don't believe me…?" She asked as the first bell rung.

"What are you doing? Izayoi-kun?" Hamuko asked as she was standing next to him. "Nothing, I'm just listening in on a conversation." He answered. "What conversation? You mean that two girls that were gossiping?" She said as she heard the gossip as Izayoi nodded at her. "You think it's true?" She asked. "I don't know but don't worry I'm here, let's go or not the teacher is going to be mad at us." He said as the two went to school.

**Afternoon**

"Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by…Zenzou Kasai." Ms. Toriumi said to the class as she continued. "Ugh… why him? I'd rather teach Utsobu Kubota. He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature. I wonder why it's not in the textbooks. Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time." She stated as she spotted Junpei wasn't paying attention to her. "…Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favourite author?" She questioned him.

"H-Huh? U-Ummm…Psst! Who does she like?" He whispered to Izayoi and Minato as they whispered the answer to him. "Utsobu Kubota." He answered her. "That's right! So you were listening to me after all!" She said to him as everyone cheered him. "Eheheh… Well, you know how I like to pay attention! Man, you two saved my bacon, Minato, Izayoi!" He said thanking them. "No problem, Junpei." Izayoi said to him as Minato nodded.

Izayoi hears his classmates whispering… "Izayoi and Minato gave him the answer…They must have pay attention in class!" They said praising the two of them as Minato and Izayoi became slightly popular.

**After School**

Since classes have ended for the day, Izayoi, Hamuko and Minato decided to go back to the dorms. "So, Izayoi-kun why aren't you in the archery team today?" Hamuko asked as Minato wanted to found out too. "Yukari said the team are buying supplies for the archery test, so that I can show them my archery. It will take them about two days to get it done." He answered as both Hamuko and Minato nodded at him as the three past the strip mall as it was lively in the evening…

**Evening**

As Izayoi, Hamuko and Minato walk in the dorm, they are greeted by a sophisticated gentleman talking to Yukari. "Oh, they're back." Yukari said noticing them. The man seemed to notice them coming through the dorm as he stands up. "So, these are our new guests…" He stated. "Yeah, the one with the hood is Izayoi-kun, the blue hair name is Minato and Hamuko is the brown haired." Yukari said introducing them.

The man walks towards them. "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school." He introduced himself to them. "Ikutsuki"…Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes…Please have a seat you three." He said as the three look at each other, and then they sat on the couch with Izayoi sitting between Yukari and Hamuko, as Minato was sitting in front of them.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd three like to ask?" He questioned. "So…mind telling why a chairman such as yourself come over here?" Minato ask with an unemotional look.

"Well, to greet all of you of course, I do have some other business I tend to do. Is there anything else you want to ask?" He asked. "Who else lives here?" Hamuko questioned. "Well, you three, Yukari over here, Mitsuru and a senior name Akihiko Sanada. Now is there anything you want to ask next?" He said to Izayoi. "No, I'm good." He stated.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Speaking of which, where is Mitsuru Yukari?" He asked. "She's upstairs." Yukari answered. "Ah…as diligent as always she is." He said smiling as it set some alarms in Izayoi and Minato with Izayoi narrowing his eyes and Minato remembering the insides of his room as he noticed there was a camera in the room.

"Now if you'll excuse me…You three must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm!"…Please forgive the bad pun." He said as he slightly chuckle. "Do you have any more questions?" He asked as the three shook their heads. With that he headed upstairs while everyone sweatdrop from his joke.

"…..Don't worry, you'll get use to his lame jokes." Yukari said as she sighs. "You're right it is lame. Anyway *yawn* I'm tired so I'll catch you guys later." Hamuko said as she heads to her room. "Izayoi-senpai" Minato calling him as Izayoi nodded. "We'll be in our room, ok Yukari-chan?" Izayoi said as Yukari nodded at him as he and Minato heads to their room.

**Late Night**

_"Izayoi and Minato seem to be aware of the dark hour, but only Minato doesn't really care, while Hamuko doesn't seem to be slightly concern about it."_ Mitsuru mused mentally. She together with Yukari was monitoring their guests in the command room on the fourth floor, observing via hidden camera as none of them seems aware of the camera. Yet. Little did they know that Izayoi and Minato had already knows about the hidden camera.

"Working hard?" Ikutsuki said to Mitsuru and Yukari as the both of them turned towards the approaching Ikutsuki. "So, how's the three doing?" He asked. "Well, Minato went to bed a little while ago, the same with Hamuko they're asleep now. But Izayoi seems to write some kind of note in his book." Mitsuru said to him. "Mitsuru-senpai, look at this." Yukari said as Mitsuru and Ikutsuki saw that Izayoi is finished writing his book as he gently fell asleep. "Now it seems Izayoi has fallen asleep but…" Mitsuru said as Yukari and Ikutsuki look at her. "What is it, Mitsuru-senpai?" Yukari asked confused. "You know isn't it weird that Izayoi always wore his hood and we never even seen his real face before, I wonder why he doesn't take it off?" She answered as Yukari was wondering the same thing.

"Mitsuru, Yukari we mustn't eavesdrop on Izayoi's life. Maybe he kept his hood because he doesn't want anyone to look at his face." Ikutsuki said as the two of them were ashamed of themselves as Mitsuru spoke up to break the silence. "Mr. Chairman, do you think the three…?" Mitsuru asked. "Well, let's wait and see for now…The Dark Hour is approaching."

**Meanwhile, in a back alley of Tatsumi Port Island…**

There's a man listening to a radio while sitting on the stairs leading to a club. "*sigh* This sucks." He said as upbeat music is playing from the radio that the man threw away…"KJ Radio presents, The Bay Tuners, Tune in again next week for more of the hits!" The Radio DJ said from the radio. "This program is brought to you by Kirijo Electronics, Kirijo Electronics: always there when you need them. The time is now midnight." The Radio Announcer said as the clock strikes 12.

**Dark Hour**

"…Huh?" The man listening to the radio from before said as he looked around to find a lot of coffins all around him. "…What the…? Wh…What's happening to me…? ...A...A… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" He said as black liquid covered him.

Back at the command room in the dormitory…

"Hmm…they are still asleep. The **Dark Hour** occurs every day at 12 midnight: you could say it's the 'hidden' hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs." Ikutsuki stated to them. "Then, they must be…" Yukari said as Ikutsuki continued for her. "As you can see, they retained their human forms. They're asleep, but they're definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not they have the potential. Although, they must…If the three of them didn't they would've preyed on them by now." He said. "Scary…" She said as Yukari looked frighten. "In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few more days." He said to them. "Yes, Sir." Mitsuru said nodding at his decision. "I feel kinda bad, though, spying on them especially Izayoi-kun like this…

With Izayoi

Izayoi hears an unknown voice calling him. "…Master…Master Izayoi Sakamaki…" The unknown voice whispered to him.

Izayoi open his eyes and see he was in some kind of lift, and saw that there were three people in front of him. A young woman as she has short white hair and yellow eyes. She wears a blue dress that resembles a stewardess's outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. A young man as he wears a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complimented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar to a flying attendant or even a bellboy. Izayoi sees a mysterious old man with long nose and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear guests." The mysterious man with the long nose said welcoming him as Izayoi look to his left as Minato was just opening his eyes and looked around the place he was in. Then, Izayoi hears someone to his right as he looks to see Hamuko sleeping as he decided to wake her up. "Hamuko-chan, wake up." He said as Hamuko wake up groggily as she rubs her eyes cutely. "Huh…Wha! Izayoi-kun what are you doing in my room?" She said surprised as she opens her eyes and sees Izayoi right next to her as she doesn't know that she wasn't in her room. "Hamuko-chan, we're not in your room, look." He said as he pointed all around him. "Oh, then where are we?" Hamuko asked as Izayoi decided to answer her with Minato also wanted to know where he is.

"We're in the Velvet Room, isn't it old man?" He answered the two as he looked at the old man that was in front of them. "Yes it is, my name is Igor…I am delighted to make your acquaintances. This is Elizabeth and Theodore. They are residents here, like myself." Igor said introducing the other two. "Pleased to meet you." Elizabeth said greeting them. "Pleasure to meet you." Theodore said also greeting them.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…It's been years since we have guests and with three amazing destiny." He said as he continued. "Only those who have signed the **contract **can enter this place…" He said as the papers the three signed at the dorm are lying before Igor. "Henceforth, you three shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You three are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will acquire my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return…that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you three make especially you." Igor said as he points to Izayoi. "We understand." Minato and Hamuko said as Izayoi in response said. "I understand old man." He said smirking as Igor smile.

"Hold on to this…" Igor said as out of nowhere, three blue keys magically appeared in their hands. " 'Til we meet again…" He said as Elizabeth and Theodore smile at them. As all they could see was darkness.

**April 9th, 2009**

**Thursday**

**Morning**

Izayoi woke up as he felt a weight in his hand and saw the blue key that Igor gave him. "This is gonna be fun…" He said as his hand touched his face which was under his hood. "Till we meet again, huh…?" He said to himself as he lay on his bed thinking about the Velvet Room. "What's gonna happen next?" He asked a little worry as he feels like something horrible is gonna happen today. "It's time to go to school." He said checking his clock that was on a desk besides his bed, as he then stands up from his bed and gets ready for school.

* * *

**Well that ends for this chapter. Sorry if it's too short, i like to add the title where it fits the chapter. So tuned in for the next chapter ok? Oh, and if you want to find out my other stories, that you have not yet read then see my profile, Ok? Good. Ja'ne! Minna! ArtLotus out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Encounter

**Hello, boys and girls. Sorry if i publish this too late, i have some business to do as usually...even though it's holiday, I still have some work to do. So this is the new chapter for The Destined One. I hope you like it and please review it, ok? Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!**

* * *

Izayoi was getting ready to open the door as a knock from the other side of his door got his attention. "It's me Hamuko. I want to talk to you." Hamuko said on the other side of the door. "Wait," Izayoi said as he opens the door, revealing a frowning Hamuko. "What's wrong, Hamuko-chan?" He asked as Hamuko showed him the same blue key as him.

"We need to talk about last night." She said as a door opens in front of Izayoi's room with Minato coming out of it. "We really need to talk about last night." Minato said to them as he heard them outside of his door. "Okay, but first we need to eat. Don't worry I can cook, how about you Hamuko-chan can you cook? I need a hand in the kitchen." He asked as Hamuko nodded as to help him cook breakfast for once as the three of them went downstairs to eat.

After a few minutes…

"Breakfast is ready." Izayoi said as Minato waited for the food at the table. "Here it is, I hope you like it!" Hamuko said as she put her cooking in the lounge table fill with food as Minato look at it. "You made it, Hamuko?" Minato asked as Hamuko nodded at him as Izayoi pick a fork and eat it first. "Wow, it's so delicious Hamuko-chan." He said as Hamuko slightly blush for his compliment as Minato tasted her cooking as his eyes widen. "Izayoi-senpai is right, your cooking is good." Minato said praising her. "Thank you for eating my cooking. But I think Izayoi-kun's cooking is delicious than me." She said as she took a seat beside Izayoi's seat as Izayoi put the food he cooked on the table as Hamuko and Minato noticed the varieties of foods on the table from miso soup, miso ramen to fried fish and sushi. Also they look very good to eat as Hamuko tried the food as her eyes widen as she couldn't believe that the taste was so…HEAVENLY!

"What's wrong? Is it bad?" He asked as immediately Hamuko hug him. "Wow, Izayoi-kun your cooking is so good and tasty. I never had food this good ever in my life! How can you cook so good?" She questioned. "My mother taught me to cook when I was young some of her handmade recipes are passed down to me so I can cook it and keep the family's cooking. I love to cook so that I can see the people smiles just like you, Hamuko-chan." He stated as Hamuko blushed tomato for his saying while Minato look sad for a moment regarding Izayoi's mother and then he was happy for him that he was able to cook his amazing food again to everyone.

"What's going on here?" Yukari said appearing before them as she immediately smells Izayoi's food as she looked at them. "That smells delicious, can I eat with you?" She asked as she hadn't eaten breakfast yet as Izayoi nods at her as she sat on her chair and started to eat with the rest of them. "Who cook all of this?" Yukari asked as Minato answered.

"Izayoi-senpai and Hamuko were the ones who cook all of this." He stated as Yukari smile at the two. "Thanks for the food Izayoi-kun, Hamuko-chan it was really delicious!" She said happily at them. "Yukari-chan about the archery…" He stopped saying as Yukari interrupted him. "Don't worry, the team said they can start your archery tomorrow. So you have to be there on time, ok?" She stated as he nodded at her. "Well, I think it's time for us to go to school." Izayoi said the four of them nodded as he picked up the plates with Yukari and Hamuko as the three then washes the dishes together with Minato cleaning the lounge table.

"Well, I got to go for morning practise. See you guys later!" Yukari said as she exits the dorm. "I think we better go or not we'll be late for school." Minato stated as Izayoi nodded. "Yeah, you're right let's go you two. I heard they will have a speech in the auditorium." Minato said as they went to school.

**School Ground**

As Izayoi, Hamuko and Minato arrived at school as Yukari says she had morning practice. Then they heard someone call them as they turned to see Junpei walking up to them. "What's up!? Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue! …We're young… What more could we ask for!?" Junpei said. "You're lively today, Junpei." Hamuko stated with a smile. "You're full of energy today, what's gotten into you?" Izayoi asked. "Of course! Dude, listen to this…Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry, you guys. *chuckle*" He said as the four of them continued their journey to school.

**Morning**

**Classroom**

"Ahem…I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classis Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year. Some people say Classic Lit isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong!" Mr. Ekoda said as he continued his lecturing. "The student, the other teachers…Wrong, wrong, wrong! Nobody really understands Classic Lit…" He said as Izayoi sighed. "Is this learning?" He said to himself as he sighed again but then he look to see Minato feeling tired as he was about to fall asleep.

"Same old Minato…Hm…?" He whispered to himself as he then looked beside him to which he saw that Hamuko was already asleep on her desk. "Hamuko-chan wake up." Izayoi whispered to her as he shook her shoulder as Hamuko respond to the touch. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly to see Izayoi shaking her shoulder and whispering to her to wake up. "Izayoi-kun…?" She said as she wakes up from her sleep. "You know if you fall asleep like that again Mr. Ekoda will probably give you detention for not listening to his boring lecture." He said to her. "Got it, but I can't help it his lecture is boring." She said as Izayoi sighed. "We have to stay awake until the school year is over. So try to not to fall asleep ok?" He asked as Hamuko nodded as she focuses on Mr. Ekoda lecture.

"Hey… are you all listening to me?" Mr. Ekoda said as Minato shook his tiredness to fall asleep as he focused on to Mr. Ekoda. "Wake up, children! Now open your textbooks. First on our syllabus is "Ise Monogatari," the origin of Japanese literature. It's a very interesting story. You youngsters might call it, "da bomb." Mr. Ekoda stated sarcastically at the last part. "*sigh* I can tell you people are "zoning out"…" Mr. Ekoda said as everyone in the class stayed up and listened to the lecture.

**After School**

Izayoi, Minato and Hamuko decided to go home with Junpei. "Busy day I suspected." Izayoi said with Minato and Hamuko nodded at him as the station is bustling with students on their way home…

**Dark Hour**

In the control room, the three guests are being monitored. "…How are they?" Ikutsuki ask as he walked inside the room. "…The same as last night." Mitsuru answered to him. "Hmm…very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first…Memory loss…disorientation…But, these three subjects are rather unique. They haven't exhibited any of the common symptoms." Ikutsuki stated. "But… we're treating them like guinea pigs." Yukari said sadly. "I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard they are your classmates… Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?" He said to her. "Yeah, I guess. But, still…" She said unsure of herself. Misuru looks down, she was torn between whose side she must take. She agrees with Yukari that they're treating them like guinea pigs, but they also need new members. She sighed, if they found out that they are being watched and studied. Who knows what will happen.

Her thinking was cut short, by an incoming call from the control panel, to which Mitsuru quickly answers it. "Command room...Is that you, Akihiko?" She asked. "You're not gonna believe this…! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk… it's chasing me… I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there." Akihiko said shocking Mitsuru, Yukari and Ikutsuki. "Does that mean… he's bringing that thing here!?" She said shocked, standing from her seat. "Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" Mitsuru said to the chairman as she rose up from her seat.

"…R-Right! Be careful!" Ikutsuki said a little worried. Mitsuru quickly pick up her weapon, as do Yukari as she attends to bring three extra swords to the three guests but Mitsuru cut her short. "Just bring two." Mitsuru said, surprising Yukari and Ikutsuki. "I suspect that Izayoi will be fine without a weapon. So bring the weapons to Hamuko and Minato only.

**Lounge**

As they arrive at the lounge, they find Akihiko slumped at the door. "Akihiko!" Mitsuru exclaim as Yukari goes to his help. "Agh…!" Akihiko said as he endures the pain when Yukari touched his injury. "Senpai!?" Yukari said worriedly. "I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised…It'll be here any second." He said as Mitsuru walks towards him. "This is no time to joke around!" Mitsuru said angrily. "It's one of them, Akihiko?" Ikutsuki asked him. "Yes, but not an ordinary one—" He stopped as the ground shook suddenly.

"Ahh! What the…!?... You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari said as she regains her footing. "Mr. Chairman please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake them up! Then, escape out the back." Mitsuru stated to Yukari as she drew her evoker. "But, how about you two?" Yukari asked worried for the both of them. "We'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight." Mitsuru said. "Like I had a choice!" Akihiko said as he then noticed that Yukari isn't moving. "What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!" Akihiko exclaim to her. "I-I'm going!" Yukari said as she runs upstairs.

"What's that noise?" Izayoi said as he wakes up from his sleep by a commotion down the hall as he then stood up from his bed. **"It's time…" **A voice echoed through Izayoi's head**. "Shadows…are coming…will you fight…?" **The voice asked him. "Shadows…? Coming?" Izayoi said to himself as he heard the voice. "Fight?" He said as he narrowed his eyes and then went to open his door to take a look but he was stopped by a voice outside of his door. "Wake up!" He heard Yukari shouted before he hears a key turning in the door. "Sorry, I'm coming in!" Yukari said as she opens the door to reveal her, a fully awake Minato and half asleep Hamuko.

Izayoi then looks at Yukari. "What's going on here, Yukari-chan?" He said to her. "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!" She said seriously. "Okay." Izayoi said understanding the situation that they're in and by the looks of how serious Yukari is, they have to get out. "Let's –" He stopped saying as the ground shook louder than before. "Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" She stated as Izayoi nodded with Minato and Hamuko following him. "Wait! ...Take this you two, just in case." Yukari said as she handed Minato and Hamuko two short swords as the two then clutches their swords. Hamuko then realizes that Yukari hasn't gave Izayoi a sword."Izayoi-kun, why don't you have a sword?" Hamuko asked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine without a sword." He answered as Hamuko just nodded at him as she was worried for him. "…Okay, let's go!" Yukari said as the three nodded as they follow her downstairs.

Lounge

They ran downstairs to the lounge area. Yukari dashed towards the bar counter and swung left as the three followed her until they reached the back door. "Alright, we should be safe now—" She said as she was just about to head to the back door and reach for the knob, the transceiver clipped unto her skirt beeped and made her jump back startling Minato and Hamuko with Izayoi a bit surprised by the sound.

Yukari turned her attention to the transceiver, as the three watches as she press a few buttons and then all of a sudden they heard a smooth, mature voice came from the speaker, as they all knew it was Mitsuru's voice. "Takeba, do you read me!?" Mitsuru said panting slightly. "Y-Yes! I hear you!" She responded as this was probably the first time she ever felt so happy to hear Mitsuru's voice. But then Mitsuru continued as her voice became grave and Yukari stiffened. "Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The ones we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!" She said looking a little bit tired, as Yukari look shocked.

"What!?" Yukari said as she felt her legs wobble a little, fear was eating into her. Just as Mitsuru got off the transceiver, something slam the backdoor hard as the four backed away from it. "*gasp* L-Let's pull back!" She said as the four of them went upstairs. "What are we going to do…? They're downstairs!" She said as the ground shook again. "Do we have any other choice but to go further up? What are we going to do!? She said panicked a little. "Let's go upstairs." Izayoi stated as Minato and Hamuko nodded and as the four went up to the third floor, the ground shook again.

"I-It doesn't seem like it's going to be over soon… Downstairs…They're fine right?" She said as the four keep moving to the fourth floor. Suddenly a sound of breaking came downstairs. "What was that!? It's getting closer! K-Keep moving! Hurry!" She said with a scared face as Izayoi grabs her shoulder, shocking her. "It'll be fine, I'm here. So let's just get out of here, okay?" Izayoi said calming her down as she breath a huge sigh. "Thanks, Izayoi-kun." She said thanking him. "No problem, now let's go upstairs!" He said to the three as they climbed to the fifth floor which is the roof of the dormitory. "O-Oh yeah! If we go out through here—!" She said as she opens it with the others following her as they were on the roof. Then she closed the door and locked it with a key.

"*sigh* I think we're okay for now…" Yukari said. "…!?" She and the others heard a sound a loud slopping noise that came from the edge of the roof as something was climbing up, making them turned the heads towards the sound. Just as they turn around, they were horrified to see a large black hand grabbed the ledge, soon followed by another dozen of them. The four stared wide eyed at the spectacle, which was big black mass of blob as another wave of hands flew up from behind the first wave, this time, holding multiple silver knives. Then, one of the hands held a blue mask as it sticks out from the edge of the roof, as it then heads towards them.

"W-What is that!?" Hamuko said shocked as she was scared of the thing. "Those monsters…we call them **Shadows!**" Yukari said as she move to shield them and then she pull out the gun from its holster, she then points it to her forehead and press the trigger, as suddenly a wind like tornado's were starting to appear and went to attack the approaching shadow. But none of them hit, as she then pulls the trigger again as another tornado of wind appear as it hit the shadow but it didn't do much damage as the shadow kept coming closer as it then thrust one of its knives.

Command Room

The rest of the senior and Ikutsuki had founded them from the camera in the command room. Mitsuru and Akihiko look at each other as the two nods and prepared to leave to help them on the roof. "Wait." Ikutsuki said as the two stopped their rescue as they were nearly opening the door as they look at him confused.

Roof

The knife hit in front of Yukari as she was flung over to the far side of the roof by the shockwave of it, her evoker dropped in a puddle of blood, in front of Minato's feet. Minato stares at it as he then bent down and grabbed it, while Izayoi raced to the unconscious Yukari, checking to see if she was hurt. Hamuko was readying her sword as she focuses on the shadow as it was prepared to attack them. Minato glanced at the shadow and then the gun, "Uh…" He said thinking to himself as he then clutches his short sword tightly, choosing to fight the shadow as he will deal with the gun later as he holds it in his other hand, using it when they are in a tight situation or trouble. The shadow swung its knife as Minato barely block it as the shadow swung fast. Meanwhile, Izayoi was checking on Yukari as he checked that she wasn't hurt, as he then watch the shadow attacking Minato and Hamuko with the two having difficulty to attack as its knives were blocking their every move.

Then, Izayoi sees that the shadow was preparing to swung sideways with it aiming at their necks as he's eyes widen. **"What are you waiting for…? You are…responsible for them. It's your destiny…" **The voice from before, echoed through Izayoi's head again. "Destiny…?" He said as he remembers Igor saying. "_You are destined to hone your unique ability…"_ He said mentally. **"So…what are you waiting for? Fight…Fight…Fight!" **The voice said. "Ability…" Izayoi said to himself as his fists tighten, then he looked at the shadow as he's eyes narrowed. "You'll never hurt them…Never while I'm around." He whispers as he suddenly vanished into thin air as he appears in front of Minato and Hamuko. He swung his right hand upwards as black energy builds up in his hand as the shadow's knife and his hand were about to collide, and suddenly a blinding light of darkness explodes in Izayoi's hand as darkness engulfed the two.

"What happen?" Hamuko said shocked as Izayoi suddenly appeared in front of them and then was engulfed by the sudden darkness. "I don't know but let's back away a little." Minato said as Hamuko nodded as they backed away. "Should I…?" Minato said thinking to use the gun. Then he looked at the cloud of darkness, "No, I shouldn't…" He said shaking his head as he glance at the gun in his hand, as he decided to wait for Izayoi. Then the darkness disappeared to reveal Izayoi wielding a black daito with a chain sticking out at the back of the handle as it blocked the shadow's knife.

"Surprise?" Izayoi asked the shadow with a smile as it was slightly surprised by the sudden weapon he summoned. "Now let's rumble!" He said as he pushed away the shadow's knife as he lands in front of Minato and Hamuko. "Are you two alright?" Izayoi asked as the two nodded in response to him. "Yes, we're fine. But...it's too fast for us to attack with those knives of it." Hamuko stated sadly at the last part as a smirk make its way to Izayoi's face.

"Hamuko-chan, I'll handle it." He said with little to none hesitation in his voice as Hamuko was stunned. "W-What? But…will you be alright?" Hamuko asked worriedly concern of his safety. "I'll be just fine. Don't worry about me and be careful if that shadow suddenly wants to attack you two." He said as the two nodded behind him as he looked at the Shadow that was approaching steadily with his swords moving in every direction. "This is gonna be fun!" He said as he run towards the shadow with his daito in hand. He jumped as he flip and landed behind the shadow as he quickly alter an attack to which he slices off a hand of the shadow wielding a knife. "That will make things easier." He said as the agitated shadow turns around as it instantly attacked him with all its sharp knives.

"Not so fast, slowpoke." He said as he suddenly disappears dodging the attack. "Hey! I'm right here." A voice stated as the shadow heard it as it sees Izayoi several distance away from him nearly at the edge of the roof. The shadow then remembers the other two as he turns around and head towards Minato and Hamuko with the two prepared to face him. As the shadow gets nearer to the two, it suddenly sends out his knives at them shocking them as they can't move, fearing their death as Izayoi eyes widen. "Not on my watch, you're not." He said with narrowed cold eyes as he suddenly flash to their rescue.

Just as Minato and Hamuko closed their eyes as they waited for their death…but there wasn't any sound of stabbing, screaming or anything as there was only silence... Then at the same time, they opened their eyes as the two were shocked with both of their eyes widen. "Izayoi-kun." Hamuko said as she and Minato saw that Izayoi protected them, blocking the knives from ever touching them as some of the shadow's knives were stabbed in the ground, as the two suspects that the swords bounced back by Izayoi's daito. "Were it not for Izayoi-senpai we would be dead…" Minato said mentally as he gulped, "And our body full of holes." He stated as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Happy to see me again?" Izayoi asked as the shadow re-attract its knife, as it then picked up some of its knives that were stabbed in the ground earlier. "Better give him some space." Izayoi said mentally as he waited for the shadow, then suddenly the shadow instantly swung its sword again at the eyed wide Izayoi. "Better not…" He said with a sweatdrop, regretting his decision as he blocked the first and second knives as the shadow tries to push him away by its strength alone. After that the shadow launches two of his hands that were holding knives at Izayoi as he expected it and immediately blocked the two knives.

But the shadow has a hidden blade that was covered by the two swords as it suddenly burst out of its hiding place as it then heads towards Izayoi's head. "Wha…?" Izayoi said, slightly surprised by the attack as he turned his head to the left dodging it, but he felt something was wrong. "Huh?" He said to himself as his hood was shredded to pieces by the sword as Hamuko could see his face and she was shocked by it.

At the Command Room

"Izayoi!?" Mitsuru said shocked as she couldn't believe that Izayoi Sakamaki, The Famous Singer is here and was in danger as she quickly gets ready to save him but a hand stopped her. "Mitsuru, where are you going? We can't go there, we have to wait." Akihiko said to her as she looked at the screen worriedly. "But…Ok…" She said as Akihiko lets go of her hand. "We have to believe in them." He said as Mitsuru nods at him as all she could do was wait and watch as the three struggle to fight the shadow. _"Be careful, Izayoi-kun…"_ She said mentally worried as she, Akihiko and Ikutsuki patiently waited in the command room while watching the scene in front of them unfolded and hope that they survived this awful encounter.

* * *

Helloo, guys. Like the fanfic or not? Just asking... But i hope you like it. Don't forget to review ok? Ja'ne! ArtLotus out!


End file.
